Kingdom Hearts: Extinction
by KeybladeDJ
Summary: The Resident Evil movies Kingdom Hearts style
1. Prologue

**What up ! KeybladeDJ here.**

**Check it, I got the idea for this Fanfic when I was watching Resident Evil: Apocalypse on Sci-Fi while I was taking a brake from playing Kingdom Hearts II. And I thought: Why not mix the two up. And one thing lead to another and so on and so on. So here's the end result ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Resident Evil. My life sucks:(

* * *

_Prologue_

_Subject: The events leading up to the Twilight Town incident._

_At the beginning of the twenty-first century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in all the worlds._

_9 out of 10 homes contained it's products._

_It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere._

_In public, it is the world's leading provider of:_

_Computer technology._

_Medical products._

_and Healthcare._

_Unknown even to it's own employees, it's massive profits are generated by:_

_Military technology._

_Genetic experimentation._

_and Viral weaponay._

_However, in a secret lab under a abandoned old mansion in Twilight Town, a select group of scientist work to try and recreate the strongest weapon in the world...the Keyblade._

* * *

**This is just the porlogue (it's suppose to suck) the story gets better.**

**This story is going to follow the plot of Resident Evil Genesis, Apocalypse, Extinction, and onward Kingdom Heats style!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Peace out-KeybladeDJ.**


	2. They Meet

**Ready for more gore? No! Too fucking bad!**

**And here we go.**

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything but my daydreams.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A 16 year old boy with spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes screamed, waking up from a horrible nightmare. The boys name was Sora Hikari and he was sitting on a plastic bench seat on a gummi ship bound for Twilight Town.

"Huff...huff...huff" Sora breathed, trying to get his heart rate under control.

_"Man what a nightmare; things rising from the dead, people's half mauled body parts scattered on a blood-stained street, death and decay everywhere! This is what I fucking get for watching horror movies all night last night with my friends"_ Sora thought, thinking of his friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie who lived on Destiny Islands with him. He wondered if they were thinking of him...

_"Nah, their probably too busy having actual fun, while my Mom has condemned me to the summer from hell!" _Sora thought, his breathing refusing to slow down. Suddenly, a small tap on his shoulder almost made Sora lose bladder control.

"JESUS!" Sora screamed, jumping in his seat. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!".

"Sorry" a redheaded girl with pretty blue eyes said "I was just wondering if you were ok".

"What...oh yeah I'm ok" Sora assured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You were muttering in your sleep, bad dream?" the girl asked, flipping through the magazine in her lap.

"You could say that" Sora said, unable to stop himself from staring at the pretty young girl sitting next to him.

"Uhhhh you know I don't remember anyone sitting down here at the last stop" Sora said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh! Well I get air sick so as soon as the ship took off I had to take up residents in the bathroom" the girl said evasively, unconsciously tugging on her right coat sleeve.

"So where ya headed?" Sora asked, hoping he wasn't being too nosey.

"Twilight Town" the girl said.

"No way! That's where I'm heading too!" Sora said, wondering why he was so excited that the redhead's destination was the same as his.

"Really! Why are you heading there?" the girl asked.

"My Mom made me get a summer job at an Umbrella pharmacy" Sora said in a pissed tone.

"Really! My Dad is making me do the same thing, freaky hun?" the redhead said cheerfully.

"Hey maybe we'll end up working together" Sora said, wishing that didn't sound so stupid.

"Who knows" the girl said, putting the magazine in the back of the seat in front of her.

_"Attention passengers, we will be landing is sunny Twilight Town in just a few moments, please put your tray tables in their upright position, turn off any electronic devices, sit back and enjoy the landing thank you"_ the captain said over the intercom.

The gummi ship touched down gently on the landing pad of Twilight International Gummi Port. As soon as they were given the green light, everyone disembarked at the same time. Sora and the girl walked out together.

"Well I gotta pick up my bag" Sora said, pointing at the sign that said _Baggage Claim._

"Well I'm going that way" the redheaded girl said, pointing toward the exit "It was nice to meet you...".

"Sora, Sora Hikari" Sora said, offering a hand shake.

"I'm Kairi Ashford" Kairi said, taking Sora's hand and shaking it.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**I bet you all thought it was Alice Sora was talking to hun?**

**Well I won't be updating this until I finish chapter 15 of my main story: A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts. Sorry.**

**Please Review.**

**PEACE OUT-KeybladeDJ!**


	3. And So It Begins

**Waz up ya'll! **

**Sorry for not updating. (I blame President Bush!).**

**Disclamer:** I don't own KH or RE.

* * *

He was in deep. Perhaps too deep.

He didn't want to be here, but he didn't have a choice.

He was also sure the black leather jacket he was wearing was giving away the fact he didn't belong down here.

After finally finding the right door he swiped a stolen key card through the card reader on the lock. The lock accepted it and the door opened.

Five minutes later, he was in a gray biohazard suit carefully moving small, cold, vials filled with god-knows-what from their protective case into his small, easy to carry, attache case. After making sure it was sealed tight, he shed the bio suit and stuffed the cold metal case into a dark gray duffel bag.

_"Mission accomplished" _He thought, picking up the bag _"Now for the finishing touch!"_.

This was the part he was dreading; the part where so many things could go wrong. But again he didn't have a choice in the matter.

_"This is me saying 'Fuck you!' Umbrella!"_ he thought, as he picked up the extra vial filled with some blue shit. Taking a deep breath, he tossed the vile as hard as he could, and was out the door just as the glass vial hit the black marble work bench, braking in half and falling to the floor.

_"Boom! Let the screwing over begin!" _he thought, running down the hallway as fast as he could. He glanced at his watch _"Three minutes". _In his hurry he rammed into some guy.

"Thank you!" the guy shouted sarcastically, proceeding to pat dry the coffee stain on his white shirt as he walked onto the elevator someone was graciously holding for him.

"Thanks" the guy said to the women who held the door for him.

"Not a problem" the woman replied. She was African-American, with dreadlocked light brown hair. As the elevator rose the guy took a quick glance at who was riding with him, only five people (Not including himself) were riding.

_"Just another day of working in an underground lab"_ he thought to himself, before returning his gaze to the stainless steel elevator door.

-

It wasn't just another day. Not to the Hive's AI: The Red Queen.

This was the last day for everyone down here.

_"And it's kind of my fault"_ she thought to herself, as she watched the virus turn from liquid to gas before being sucked through the air vent.

She was being selfish; but was it really her fault she was bored all the time?

She was going to alert security the instant she saw him entering The Hive, really she was honest! But there was just something about him that stopped her. Maybe it was because she just wanted to he what his objective was, after all he probably didn't just stumble across the entrance to the Hive and ventured forth to see what was down here. Or maybe he was a new employee and his personal file hadn't been sent to her yet (Fat chance). Or maybe she just thought he was cute, brave, and stupid.

Anyway it broke the monotone.

So she watched him. And much to her astonishment, he evaded discovery at every security checkpoint, due to a combination of a quick-wit, determination, and one of the finest counterfeit ID cards she'd ever seen.

His final destination was the room where they kept Umbrellas biggest secret: the T-Virus.

That prompted her to isolate and freeze-frame his face and run his image against every known database and came up with a 89 percent match on the _Anti-Umbrella Terrorist Watch Database._

_"So he's one of those who want to expose Umbrella as a big, bad, monster! Well I should call security"._

But she didn't. Why? Because she bored, because she was angry at the people down here that wern't making as much progress with Project: Rebirth as they could, because they were lazy and ill-fit to work on a project as important as Rebirth and that pissed her off.

Besides, he was probably going to get caught anyway.

But then he did something she _never_ thought any sain human would do; he broke a vial of T-Virus, causing her biohazard pervention program to activate.

All that reminiscing took little more that half a second for her.

_"He's a smart boy!" _she thought to herself, watching him run as fast as he could toward the exit. Unfortunately her annoying program forced all her attention on the biohazard, causing her to lose track of her target. In one minute she would have to lock down the Hive and order all personal to follow stand standard biohazard protocol (Which basically meant everyone taking a shower then getting screened). That is if this was a normal emergency.

But it wasn't.

The T-Virus was different. The cure they had developed only had a chance of working.

And she didn't deal in chances.

So she did the only thing that made since to her, seal the Hive and let the carbon monoxide do the rest.

-

_"That was the stupidist idea I've ever had, and boy have I had some stupid ideas!" _he thought racing down the hallway as fast as he could. Turning the corner he saw the exit, the fucking beautiful exit. The fucking beautiful exit that was begining to close.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, making a brake for it. He was halfway there, and the door was halfway closed, when he quickly pulled the duffle bag off his shoulder and slid it as hard as he could toward the exit.

It just made it.

_"My turn!" _he thought, taking a chance he dived headfirst-like a baseball player. He was so close. Then he realized he wasn't going to make it. The door was closing too fast. He was going the be smashed underneath it! He kept sliding as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain of having his spine broken before dying seconds later.

Only it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw he was on the other side of the door, alive and unharmed.

_"God must really like me today" _he thought, before spying the gray duffle bag.

_"Oh yeah! Score one for the good guy's!" _he thought, running his hand through his silver hair as he picked up the bagand walked toward the train that would get him the hell out of there.

Not knowing that this was only the beginning.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**I bet you all thought it was Spencer who was stealing the virus. HA! **

**Anyway sorry for the delay but this chapter has given me the worst case of writers block ever. Plus I had to write it from memory.**

**Please Review.**

**Anyway thats my sad story PEACE OUT-KeybladeDJ.**


	4. Roxas and Namine

**I actually wrote this chapter before the previous one (Go figure).**

**Anyway on with the zombies!**

**Disclamer: **You know I know that I don't think you know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Resident Evil.

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of a city street; alone save for the piles of dead bodys all around him, disparately clutching a strange key-shaped weapon that was covered in blood. More zombies begain to emerge from behind the smoke issuing from a burning police car, mindlessly moaning._

_OOoooooooooOOOOooooooooo_

_Sora raised his key-like weapon like a sword, fear pumping adrenaline through his body as the first zombie got closer. Swinging hard, he aimed his key-sword at the creatures half-eaten neck, just as the zombie sunk it's teeth into his arm._

_"Nooooooooooooo!" Sora yelled, as his arm started to bleed out. His skin started to itch, then decay._

_"Nooo" Sora moaned, as his entire being started to melt. The zombies attacked again, this time ripping into his belly. Sora watched in horror as his internal organs fell out onto the cold street._

_"Ahhhhgggggaaa!" Sora screamed, as the zombies started to feed. He closed his eyes and waited for the end._

--

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sora screamed, waking from his nightmare in the living room of his cousin's apartment building.

_"Damn not again!"_ Sora thought, trying to stop hyperventilating _"These stupid dreams keep getting worse!"._

After mastering himself, Sora checked his watch and saw it was 6:00AM.

_"I might as get up, I have to leave at eight anyway!"_ Sora thought, silently damning his mother to hell as he got off the couch he was sleeping on and went about his morning routine. He took a shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. Sora then went to the small kitchen, expecting it to be empty, only to find his 27 year old spikey haired blond cousin Roxas already there, dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

"Morning" Roxas greeted, putting his paper, _The Twilight Times, _down. Sora mutered something in response.

"Still not a morning person hun?'' Roxas said "Excited 'bout your job?".

"No it's going to suck" Sora said, ripping into his chocolate glaze doughnut.

"Damn straight" Roxas agreed; as a blond haired woman with pretty blue eyes, wearing a white night gown that didn't hide the butterfly tattoo on her upper arm walked in. Roxas's girlfriend: Namine Charlotte.

"Morning!" Namine greeted before sticking her head in the refrigerator "We outta milk?".

"Uhhhhuun" Roxas said almost absentmindedly, his gaze back on his paper. Namine took a seat next to Roxas and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a black lighter with a white symbole on the side that almost looked like a mix between a cross and a heart. Lighting it, Namine puffed it for only a few seconds before Roxas reached over and plucked it from her mouth.

"Nam please don't smoke at the table" Roxas said, getting up and steping on the bud, before tossing it in the trash. Before Roxas could sit down again, his Nokia 6205 Dark Knight edition went off.

"Text?" Sora asked, his mouth stuffed with doughnut.

"Yeah, it's from Chris" Roxas replied, reading the following:

_All-department meeting called._

_Starts in 20 mins._

_Attendance mandatory._

_-Chris_

"Ah crap! Listen, I have to go into work early so make sure Sora leaves on time. Got it memorized?" Roxas asked Namine, kissing her on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Good luck today Sora! You need anything don't call!" Roxas said, walking out the door; leaving Sora alone with Namine.

"Soooooooooo..." Sora said, trying to make conversation.

"Soooooooooo why the hell are you here?" Namine asked, lighting another cigarette after making sure Roxas wasn't coming back.

"I got in trouble during spring brake and this is my punishment" Sora said, shoving the rest of the doughnut in his mouth.

"What ya' do?" Namine asked.

"Me and Tidus kinda pushed the principal's car off the pier" Sora explained, without a trace of shame in his voice "We bolted, but I got caught".

"Fascinating" Namine said without interest, picking up Roxas's paper. Suddenly Sora's watch went off.

_"Oh joy 8:00!" _Sora thought dryly, picking up the key Roxas left for him before wordlessly walking out the door.

Not knowing his life was going to change..._forever._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**This is the next-to-last non-zombie chapters (Just thought I'd warn ya').**

**Hey guess what! I'm putting Axel in this story! But don't tell anyone reading this, I want it to be a surprise!**

**Please Review (And don't tell anyone 'bout Axel!).**

**PEACE OUT-KeybladeDJ.**


End file.
